


the daily lives of a bunch of lgbtq+ gifted kids

by leon_kinda_sus



Series: chaos, chaos: zeph's non-despair shenanigans [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Drabble Collection, Fluff, Headcanon-heavy, Inspired by Music, Multi, Other, Pansexual Kirigiri Kyouko, Pansexual Togami Byakuya, Platonic Relationships, Poker, a whole lot eventually, idk how poker works, rarepairs, rated teen for future miu iruma, uhh, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:54:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27128176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leon_kinda_sus/pseuds/leon_kinda_sus
Summary: just drabbles about my favorite kiddoslatest chapter:  multiship (celesgiri, togiri, togami/celeste)next chapter: komaegi
Relationships: (can be read as any of these really), Celestia Ludenberg/Togami Byakuya, Kirigiri Kyoko & Celestia Ludenberg & Togami Byakuya, Kirigiri Kyoko/Celestia Ludenberg, Kirigiri Kyoko/Celestia Ludenberg/Togami Byakuya, Kirigiri Kyoko/Togami Byakuya, Komaeda Nagito/Naegi Makoto
Series: chaos, chaos: zeph's non-despair shenanigans [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1991191
Kudos: 24





	the daily lives of a bunch of lgbtq+ gifted kids

Kyoko’s been here before, and this time is no different.

Celestia sits primly, fake twintails long abandoned as her dark eyes peer over her hand of cards at the blonde man across the table. Her metal finger accessory taps a steady rhythm against the table, and the detective finds that it raises the tension well. Wordlessly, she pushes another group of chips into the middle of the playing area. “Raise.”

Byakuya is, at least, outwardly calm, adjusting his glasses and copying Celestia’s earlier movements. Kyoko can’t help but steal a glance at how he holds himself, high and confident but still with an air of competitiveness. It’s admirable, really; his poker face is incredible. 

Hope’s Peak’s game room sees many a poker game between the three teens, but they’re seldom this calm. Often they’re crashed by Makoto, who then proceeds to get absolutely nothing until the final round where he gets a straight flush, despite not betting all that much.  _ Typical Naegi luck _ , she thinks fondly. At least it isn’t his boyfriend’s ridiculous luck cycle; she doesn’t even want to  _ try  _ to play poker with Komaeda, and her friends share that sentiment. 

Nobody dares to break the trio’s blissful silence-after all, after a long day of dealing with their classmates Kyoko thinks they’re entitled to a little peace and quiet. She’s aware it’s late and they have class tomorrow, but she would give anything to stay a little longer. 

They play until around midnight until Celestia announces “I’d like to mercy call now, considering my win streak and the current time.” Byakuya looks annoyed; Kyoko can’t identify whether he’s angry at the gambler’s pity or if he’s genuinely upset that the game is over.

“Very well. The mercy call of a coward is often enacted around now.” the blonde replies mildly. Standing up, he places his cards down and shakes the dark-haired girl's hand, a small smirk painted on his face. The detective finds herself once again admiring him-this competitive side of him never fails to impress her.

“Takes one to know one, my dear Togami.” Celestia snarks in return, shooting a pointed glance that carries a lot to Kyoko before exiting gracefully, her dress bouncing as she leaves. 

“Insufferable, but a good player. Celestia will always be my most elusive opponent.” Byakuya comments, and the detective doesn’t miss the way he almost trips up and calls her Celeste-he’s too damned formal to use her more affectionate nickname, at least out loud. Kyoko laughs slightly, adjusting her gloves and picking up her nearby bag. 

“Good game as always, Byakuya. See you tomorrow.” she waves amicably, pushing open the door to the game room. The large corridor is silent, save for the distant sound of one of her night owl classmates-Gundham or Izuru, she figures, based on the time.

“Kyoko.” Byakuya’s voice rings out, not loudly but commanding as always. “Your forgetfulness gets the better of you once again.” he informs her, handing over her journal. Hoping he can’t see her go slightly red in the darkness, she snatches the book back and her friend walks away before she can either thank him or snark in reply-she’s in the mood for either.

She’s just glad he never opened the journal.

**Author's Note:**

> hey hey come check out my tumble @leon_kinda_sus


End file.
